


Schokoladenmuffins

by KeinButterdieb



Category: Tatort
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Male Slash, Valentine's Day
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-19 06:16:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5956741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeinButterdieb/pseuds/KeinButterdieb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Plötzlich zog ein angenehmer Duft in seine Nase. Ein verdammt angenehmer Duft.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Schokoladenmuffins

Thiel wachte auf, streckte sich erst einmal ausgiebig und seufzte wohlig. Es war Sonntag, Boerne und er hatten frei. Einfach nur daheim bleiben und ausruhen, herrlich!  
Heute war nicht nur Sonntag, sondern auch Valentinstag. Thiel hielt davon ja nicht besonders viel. Reiner Kommerz in seinen Augen. Die Blumenindustrie verdiente sich dadurch dumm und dämlich. Und dass er Boerne liebte, wusste der auch so, dazu brauchte es nun wirklich keinen Valentinstag.  
So dachte er. Eigentlich. Uneigentlich freute er sich jedes Jahr aufs Neue tierisch über die kleinen Geschenke, die Boerne ihm an diesem Tag machte. Letztes Jahr hatte er morgens auf dem Küchentisch einen Zettel vorgefunden.  
_Ich liebe dich!_ Einfach nur dieser eine Satz hatte darauf gestanden. Bei der Erinnerung daran musste er lächeln und sein Herz schlug gleich schneller.  
Er warf einen Blick auf die leere Bettseite neben sich. Boerne war wieder mal vor ihm aufgestanden, typisch. Kurz würde er noch liegen bleiben und dösen, dann würde er mal gucken, was sein Freund so trieb.  
  
Plötzlich zog ein angenehmer Duft in seine Nase. Ein verdammt angenehmer Duft. Thiel grinste. Ob Boerne etwas gebacken hatte? Schien ja so. Er schob die Decke beiseite, stand auf, verschwand kurz ins Bad und ging dann in die Küche, von wo der köstliche Duft herkam.

Boerne saß am Küchentisch, auf dem sich nicht gerade wenige Muffins befanden. Schokoladenmuffins! Thiel lief das Wasser im Mund zusammen. Er liebte Schokoladenmuffins und die von Boerne ganz besonders.  
Boerne lächelte ihn an. „Na, auch schon wach?“  
„Morgen.“ Er beugte sich zu ihm hinunter, drückte ihm einen kurzen Kuss auf den Mund, dann setzte er sich ebenfalls. „Toll, du hast für uns Muffins gebacken.“  
„Lass es dir schmecken, ich habe schon mehrere gegessen und brauche erst einmal eine Pause.“ Boerne hielt ihm einen Teller mit drei Muffins hin.  
Thiel schnappte sich einen davon. „Danke.“  
„Iss aber nicht so hastig.“  
„Ja, ist gut Papa.“  
„Ich meine das ernst. Manchmal schlingst du so gierig drauflos und ...“  
„Ja, ist ja gut.“ Thiel rollte mit den Augen. „Ich esse ganz langsam und vorsichtig.“  
„Gut.“  
Thiel nahm einen ersten Bissen, und es schmeckte herrlich, noch viel besser als es roch. Nach dem ersten Muffin nahm er sich gleich noch einen. Boerne lächelte nur.  
Plötzlich biss er auf was Hartes. „Aua! Verdammt, Boerne, was hast du da ...“ Er verstummte abrupt, als er sah, auf was er da gebissen hatte. Ungläubig starrte er auf den kleinen glänzenden Gegenstand in seiner Hand.  
Ein Ring. Und zwar nicht irgendein Ring. _Der Ring._ Er kannte ihn nur zu gut, hatte ihn für kurze Zeit schon einmal getragen. Das war lange her. Und nun ... Boerne hatte den Ring extra mitgebacken. _Oh Gott._ Als Thiel realisierte, was das bedeutete, wurde ihm schlagartig heiß im Gesicht. 

Aus dem Augenwinkel heraus nahm er wahr, wie Boerne aufstand und dann auf die Knie ging.  
Sein Herz fing an, einen Purzelbaum nach dem anderen zu schlagen.  
„Stell dich bitte vor mich, Frank.“  
Ganz langsam erhob er sich, sein Puls raste gewaltig.  
Boerne sah zu ihm rauf und hielt ihm seine Hand hin. Er ergriff sie und ihre Finger glitten ineinander.  
„Du magst es ja, wenn ich mich kurz fasse, dann will ich das nun tun.“, begann Boerne lächelnd, dann wurde er ernst.  
„Frank, die letzten vier Jahre waren die Schönsten meines Lebens.“  
Ein warmes Gefühl schoss durch Thiels Körper und er drückte Boernes Hand etwas fester. Eine Zeitlang sahen sie sich nur an, sahen sich tief in die Augen, und Thiels Herz schlug immer schneller. Gott, er liebte Boerne so sehr.  
Irgendwann stahl sich wieder ein Lächeln in Boernes Gesicht. „Ich möchte gerne kurz anmerken, dass wir in diesen vier Jahren auch sehr häufig gestritten haben, was aber natürlich in den seltensten Fällen meine Schuld gewesen ist.“  
Thiel lachte leise. Boerne lachte kurz mit, bevor er wieder ernst wurde und auf den Ring deutete, den Thiel in seiner freien Hand hielt.  
„Ich möchte, dass du diesen Ring wieder trägst, diesmal aber nicht nur vorübergehend, sondern ... für immer.“  
_„... für immer.“_ Gleich würde ihm das Herz vermutlich aus der Brust springen.  
„Willst du mein Mann werden?“  
„Ja“, hauchte er leise. Natürlich wollte er das. Nichts wollte er lieber. Völlig überwältigt stand er da und starrte Boerne lächelnd an, der lächelte ihn ebenfalls an und wirkte sehr glücklich.  
„Steh auf, damit ich meinen ... zukünftigen Mann küssen kann“, flüsterte Thiel.  
Boerne bewegte sich ein Stück und verzog plötzlich das Gesicht. „Aua ...“  
Thiel sah ihn erschrocken an. „Was ist denn los?“  
„Ich ... ich glaube, ich habe mir gerade einen Hexenschuss geholt.“ Dann lächelte Boerne wieder, auch wenn es etwas gequält wirkte.  
„Aber das war es mir jetzt wert.“

**Author's Note:**

> Tjej und mir kam wirklich völlig unabhängig voneinander die Idee mit dem Heiratsantrag. ;) Wir nehmen das mit Humor. :)


End file.
